patts_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cashew Choose
|name = The Cashew Choose}} =Last Time= Eleven guests enter the mansion, but soon, one is killed. The remaining ten have to use their wits and courage to overcome the murder... and the murderer. The killer is still out there, and he or she will not stop killing until there is only the killer and the one luck survivor. The survivor will be one of the contestants, but the contestants must figure out which one of them is the killer. Story Line At 7.30, Nick sits at the breakfast table alone with a beer bottle in his hand. A cloaked figure is seen enter the kitchen and then leaving. Nick walks into the kitchen and comes back to the dinning table. He sits down with his back to the cloaked figure, and starts drinking the beer. As Nick starts coughing, the lights go out. When they come back on, Nick is tied to the chair, with a rag in his mouth. The remaining ten contestants lazily come down the stairs, not wanting to get up after having to figure out a murder. Wilson greets them and assures them there will not be another murder--as well as there will be a breakfast that morning. He's about to lead them into the dining room when they realized that the murderer struck again and informs them, beginning the second murder of the game. In the crime scene, Brandon notices that there may have been a struggle with the broken beer bottle six inches from the chair, and rope near the chair with blood from the Victim's wrist. Oliver finds a puddle of beer still under the broken bottle and tastes it. He noticed the beer puddle tasted like nuts. Then Brandon notices the blood above the head of the chair. Over at the morgue, Elliot points out that there aren't any external lacerations anywhere on the body, but he does point out that here is a cloth stuffed into the mouth. Steven gets impatient is starts pushing Elliot further along in the description process. The latter calms the former down and points out that there is a lump on the back of the head. Steven, growing even more impatient at this point, agrees and runs out of the room. When he leaves, Elliot pulls Jason over and shows him the more probably cause of death. Also, he warned the latter of Steven, as he could have easily done it. At the Last Known Whereabouts, John is no where to be found at this point, leaving Kelly and Derek investigating alone. Derek is in the refrigerator and finds nothing but the chef's food. He closes that and opens the freezer. Inside, he found multiple bottles of beer, all of which were empty, save for one. When Derek opened up the only filled bottle of beer, he could smell the scent of nuts. Kelly was at the sink, looking at a turkey baster. It had been previously washed out before the three went in. She sighed and moved over to the cabinet, opened it up, and found bottles of oil inside. She motioned for Derek to come over, and showed him the bottles. He opened one up and smelled the same smell from the beer. After telling Kelly this, she realizes the baster was used to put the oil into the beer bottles; she was unable to tell Derek at this point. Riddle Wilson calls the group back and announces it's time for the riddle. He plays the recording the killer left for the group. Looks like another victim in this game, hopefully you're not allergic to my name. My name is not what you would think. First president and something. Do rethink. Inside you'll find what you're looking for. But of course, only... if you crave for more. Pull, pull, pull. Until you find the truths. But you'll find it. You're all sleuths. The groups set out only to later have Kelly and Oliver stumped by the riddle and they go back to the pool area and wait. Brandon and Noel, led by Derek, wondered though the house and found nothing. The three were left clueless and walked back downstairs to the pool area where they met Kelly, Oliver, and Steven. Jason and Elliot go to the dining room and find nothing. Elliot goes to the kitchen and looks through the cabinets when he finds a bottle displaying another riddle. I see you figured it out the riddle like that. If there's one thing to take off, it'd be my hat. You truly did crack the case, if I must say. With this bottle, you will live another day.